


A Profound Bond

by nabooliola



Series: Trash [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not a Happy Story, Objectification, Obsession, but now i've written it, dark! castiel, here have some garbage, i'm not sure what the hell this is, not sexual but still non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabooliola/pseuds/nabooliola
Summary: When Castiel accepted the mission to free the Righteous Man from Hell, he had no idea how much it would change him. Now he has found purpose. He knows that his destiny is to keep this beautiful soul safe from harm by any means necessary.





	A Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I wrote more garbage.  
> Castiel is not a good guy here and he's not redeemable.

Castiel always thought his treasure looked best framed by morning light. Or at least he did until the sun moved and then he would profess that mid-day sunshine was the perfect backdrop. Then again, the colors of the sunset made all that golden skin glow warmly… and the way moonlight played on those freckles was truly divine.

Castiel’s treasure was perfect to behold no matter the time of day. Some days, Castiel would simply sit and watch how every passing second illuminated his creation differently.

 

While his precious one was beautiful to gaze upon, Castiel did miss the man's voice. It was at once gruff and gentle, masculine but vulnerable. Unfortunately, his sweet one was still unable to speak. He had lost use of his voice until he could learn to use it properly. Vulgar words, threats, and scorn for his creator were not acceptable and his pet needed to learn that lesson.

What Castiel missed most were the gems masquerading as eyes. His treasure had the most breathtaking eyes of any being in all of creation, a shade of green more vivid and captivating than Castiel had ever thought possible on Earth and he longed to lose himself in the swirling depths. But alas, his beloved had similar problems with his eyes as he did his voice. Looks of hated and despair didn't belong in something so beautiful.

Castiel ached to have all of his creation free and visible but he was a patient angel. He had waited many long millennia to find purpose before Father gifted him with his treasure.

 

When Castiel was selected to save this stunning soul from perdition and resculpt the flawless form, breathing life into his lungs and setting his nerves alight, his heart beating, it was a joy unlike anything the seraph had ever known. For all of his existence, Castiel had mindlessly followed orders, believing his purpose was to serve and nothing more. Then he was given a new mission, a new purpose. He was to save this man, start his life anew. The soul he found in Hell, the Righteous Man, was incredible and Castiel immediately knew that he was to devote the rest of his existence to keeping this paragon of divinity safe.

Then he learned of the plans his Father and brothers had for his treasure. They meant to place him in unimaginable danger, to risk this most incredible soul simply to settle a score. Castiel knew he couldn't allow that to happen and he quickly secreted his creation away, keeping this holiest of men safe from angelic eyes.

And how did his precious one thank him? This perfect man threw himself into danger. He sought out creatures that wished to destroy him, putting his life on the line to protect others. As noble as this mission was, Castiel couldn't allow it to continue. His treasure, his charge, his  _ Dean  _ was far too valuable to go chasing monsters.

 

Of course the man fought him. As hurtful as the angry words his beloved spat at him were, Castiel remained stoic, never betraying how much it stung to hear hate from the being which gave him purpose.

He had tried to reason with his creation, even tried to bribe him with the foods he loved and the most beautiful of women he could find. Still, the Righteous Man remained unwilling, steadfast in his desire to fight the evils of the world.

Dean stayed resistant, forcing Castiel's hand. It pained him to bind his treasure, but it was necessary. Dean needed to learn his worth.

If there was any benefit to the way he kept his treasure immobilized and silent, it was that Castiel could be unfettered in his devotion. He spent long hours stroking Dean's hair and face, whispering words of love and possession to keep his precious one calm and comforted. A little grace ensured Dean wouldn't hunger or thirst.Gone were the rags Dean had covered himself in out of foolish human modesty. Such beauty should not be hidden after all and Castiel made sure his treasure was always warm, enjoying the flush his golden skin took with heat and the sheen of sweat on the lithe form. Castiel would lovingly wash his creation, taking joy in running cool cloths along the contours of muscle.

 

 

Castiel knew that as time passed, his beloved would begin to understand how precious he was and how wonderful it could feel to just let go. The seraph had endless patience and eagerly looked forward to the day when Dean would gaze upon him without hate but rather with the adoration of a child for their parent or a being for their God. Until then, he would wait, keeping his Righteous Man safe under watchful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be continued.  
> I hate it but I love it.... idk I'm on a lot of cold medicine because i'm sick again and apparently this is what happens.  
> Working on updates for Balance. Things are going to get kinky and I'm excited.


End file.
